Weeping In The Rain
by Hong Kong Suspect
Summary: Yamato remembers the day his love died at the hand of Arukennimon. Sorato, R&R.


Weeping in the Rain A/n: I know my last fic was horrible, so maybe if I'm lucky this will make up for it. This one is for Joy, my dog who recently passed away. 

Weeping in the Rain   
~HKSuspect 

  


Yamato Ishida stood in the rain, staring blankly at the tombstone. He asked himself over and over "How could I have let this happen? I should have protected her." He stood as the rain beat down on his. The rain soaked through his jacket and his shirt. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  


Matt walked in the door and threw his keys on the kitchen table. He put his backpack and guitar down as he took off his jacket. He plopped down on the couch and flipped through the mail. Gabumon trotted up to him. "Hi Matt, how was school?" he said as he ate ice cream from the carton. "Gabumon! What did I tell you about eating from the carton? Dad always thinks it's me.. and I always have to admit to it to save your tail." he said, trying to sound serious, but the site of Gabumon with ice cream all over his face made him double over with laughter. 

Gabumon had a confused look on his face. Matt grabbed a towel and wiped the ice cream away from his face. Gabumon sat down next to him. "So, how was your day at school?" Gabumon asked for the second time. "Ehh... it was okay, I guess. Tiring though," Matt answered. Gabumon smirked. "How's Sora?" 

He had the most wonderful girlfriend he could ever ask for. She was beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, kind... everything you could imagine. He and Sora had been going out for about 6 months. They saw each other everyday at school and went out several times a week. In fact, they were going out tomorrow. Tomorrow they would be officially a couple for six months. 

Matt yawned. Maybe he needed a nap. He DID have a long day. He curled up on the couch and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

How naive he had been back then. He had no worries, just his schoolwork and the next band practice. He never thought ahead; he could barely think past his next meal. But everything had changed. He had stopped eating. He had stopped sleeping. He stopped caring about school. And he had stopped singing. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Something had woken him up right in the middle of his little cat nap. He felt something nudge against him. "Matt, Matt wake up!" Matt's eyes shot open at the frantic tone in Gabumon's voice. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What?" he croaked, his voice still husky with sleep. "Look at the TV!" cried Gabumon as he pointed towards the television. 

".... the monsters have been attacking downtown Odaiba since 4:00 this afternoon. Although the origins of these monsters are still yet unknown, we advise all Heighton View Terrace residents to evacuate their homes..." 

Matt's jaw dropped. Evil Digimon? In the real world? This couldn't be. He shook ahead and thought about everything. He looked back to the television and saw BlackWarGreymon smashing buildings and stepping on cars. He also saw Arukennimon and Mummymon controlling him. Matt grit his teeth as he saw the havoc being caused. 

He sat and tried to figure out HOW they could have gotten into the real world, but his thoughts were interrupted at the site of the other Digidestined. They were all there: Tai, Kari, Sora, Davis, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, Joe.. everyone but Mimi, who was in America. There Digimon had Digivolved and were trying to divert BlackWarGreymon 

Gabumon yanked on Matt's shirt, which tore his attention away from the television. "Matt, we've got to get to Heighton View Terrace! We've got to help the others!" Matt quickly shut off the television and grabbed his coat and raced out the door with Gabumon. 

Despite the horrible traffic, they arrived to the battle scene about twenty minutes. He saw all his friends and their Digimon, and they all looked pretty worn out. Takeru, Sora, and Izzy had suffered serious wounds, but Takeru and Izzy were up and functioning. But Sora was on the ground, and her leg had gnash on it and it was bleeding profusely. Gabumon wasted no time   
and Digivolved to his ultimate form, going to help the others Digimon. 

Matt rushed over to Sora and knelt beside her. "Sora, what happened?" he asked as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her leg. "I.. I don't know. Arukennimon and Mummymon somehow found a way to get into the real world... and they just started killing people and destroying everything.." she explained at a million words a minute. 

"Sora, take a deep breath," he told her as he finished wrapping his jacket around her leg. "MATT! GET SORA OUT OF THE WAY!" He heard Tai yell, but as he did, BlackWarGreymon smashed a building and falling rubble collapsed onto   
Tai. "TAI!" Matt and Sora screamed together as they watched the dust clear. 

Matt scooped Sora up and ducked in an alley, setting her down. "Matt... you think, you think Tai-" 

"Tai's strong," was Matt's only response. 

Matt looked down at the quivering girl that clung to him. She was downright scared. She didn't deserve this. He was even scared. 

"Sora, I'm scared," he admitted after a few awkward moments of silence. 

She looked up at him and hugged him close to her. "No matter what happens, I will always love you. You're the love of my life and no matter where I am, I'm with you in your heart," she told him. 

"Sora, I love you too," he said as he kissed her. As he kissed her, he had this terrible feeling inside him. Then a thought crossed his mind, "What if this is the last time I ever kiss her and feel her in my arms?" 

But his thoughts were interrupted by her. "Matt, you need to leave me and go help the others. They need you." 

He nodded and reluctantly let go of her. "And remember, I love you, Matty." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Matty. That was her name for him. No one else had ever called him that. And that would be the last time he heard it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The battle raged on for hours. The Digimon were worn out, and BlackWarGreymon wasn't taking anything from them. They were bruised and battered and had no effect on him. Luckily, Cody and Kari managed to save Tai. Cody had gotten Digmon to drill a hole through the rubble and they got to Tai. He was knocked out, but Yolei had rushed him to the hospital. Joe   
had examined him after he was rescued and declared that he had a pretty good chance at living. 

Then the unthinkable happened. WarGreymon launched Black Tornado and the attack his right next to Sora. Instantly the alley was engulfed in flames. "NO!" Matt screamed as he rushed to the alley. But he couldn't get to Sora, the fire was too intense. Sora was gone. She was gone forever. 

But Matt was standing too close to the flames, heat overwhelmed him and he passed out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

That was all he really remembered. He had no memory of being in the hospital. Tai later told him that they defeated BlackWarGreymon, but Matt forgot what had happened. The days following his release from the hospital had been hell on earth. That's when he stopped eating and sleeping. Tai and Kari had to pay him often visits and get him to eat. A week later, he was diagnosed with severe depression. That's when he called his career quits. 

Matt lowered his head and cried. He let it all out, he let the tears come. He held his face in his hands and stood weeping in the rain. 

The End   
  
  


A/n: I hope this one isn't too bad. Too sad? Too short? Too long? Write a   
review! Until next time.   
~HKSuspect 


End file.
